


the pandava’s new clothes

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, fluffy beyond all fluff, sometimes one just wants to date arjuna, this is a shitpost PLEASE don’t take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arjuna decides it’s time for a new change of pace.





	the pandava’s new clothes

**Author's Note:**

> have you seen his new red outfit IM SO GAY

Arjuna’s clothes were soiled.

Pristine white, azure-lined garments were soaked with dirt and dust beyond all belief so that he resembled himself in his youth—a dirty child playing with manure balls before they lined the earthen walls to cool the houses down in summertime.

Before, it might have even been desirable, but Arjuna was in a modern world as a modern man, and the Grail implanted values into him that he was painfully aware of.

A kshatriya such as he danced between the tiles of war and society, bridged in between with the appropriate amount of congeniality and savagery.

So, this could not do. Especially since he had a date coming up.

Fleet-footed, he glided across cobblestone steps and beelined for the nearest showers—luckily, he was nearby the cabin he and his lover had rented out for the day, and he was sure they were out—before he realized his mistake.

He didn’t bring a change of clothes.

Arjuna most certainly did not curse under his breath, that was undignified, _thank you very much_ , and stripped his top off, where his lanky, dirt-worn body gleamed under the sunlight of the windows. His ribs protruded (his lover did tell him to eat more often, but he was a servant, he couldn’t help it!) and his linea alba was prominent, heaving alongside him. 

He had to find a solution quickly. Quickly ransacking the drawers, he avoided looking at his partner’s underwear and procured a new set of pants, but… no shirt. No matter where he looked… there was nothing. Not even his trusty Fuckboi™ Tank Top.

In his haste, he didn’t notice he tripped over something until he was on the floor, with a newly stubbed pinky toe that throbbed like he’d stepped on a Lego.

”What—?”

And within arm’s reach, he saw it.

A gleaming pile of red cloth, embroidered and stitched with gold. It was fairly long, and featured a halter back and high neck. The touch of the fabric was exquisite, and it resembled something he thought his mother would wear as Queen of the Pandava.

Naturally, this was perfect. He just had to pray this didn’t belong to his date, or—

“I’m home!”

Shit.

He ungainly skipped to the door and slammed it shut, quickly turning on the water to drown out the noise.

Setting the clothes in a safe place and stepping in the shower, he began lathering his luxury shampoo into his fine, wavy dark locks, paying extra attention to the scalp so that his hair would be oh-so-touchable later. He then began to pay extra attention to exfoliating any rough skin and shave errant hairs as the water turned muddy.

A knock on the door. Arjuna became aware that this was the only bathroom they were given, strange for a luxury cabin. 

So he took his time.

The door was knocked harder.

When he freshly emerged from perfumed steam like a movie actor, he leaned his chin in his hands as his lover looked to him.

”Oho, so persistent,” he said, sweat beading onto his forehead, “Are you interested in me?”

They looked at him blankly. 

“We’re dating, Arjuna. And what’s with those clothes?”

Arjuna preened. “You may touch them, if you like.”

”Hmm, I’d prefer them off,” they said, smiling innocently. “Just let me use the bathroom and I’ll be back.”

With a pat of their shoulder, the bathroom door was closed.

He sighed.

So much for trying to impress them—wait, did they say?!

Arjuna covered his face out of mortification until his lover came out of the bathroom.

As they walked to the restaurant the pair had reserved, Arjuna couldn’t look them in the eye for some reason.

Their love didn’t think much of it, and held his hand tighter as the cool breeze followed them down their path.

They’d help him loosen up later.

**Author's Note:**

> ilu camy


End file.
